Surprise Feelings
by GryffindorSpark
Summary: When Becky comes down with a deadly disease. Who else to find out, other than our very own boy genius, Tobey Mccallister. Can he save her, or will she slip through his fingers and out of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Okay wow! I am feeling evil. How could I do this?! Their so innocent! HOW?!

Ahem. Ignore that part. I can't wait to get this posted, so screw intros. Enjoy! REVIEW! I demand you to! Hehe! Please and thank you!

I don't own Wordgirl.

Tobey's POV:

I was grumbling to myself as I made my way to the principal's office. It really wasn't my fault, if that annoying reporter boy, would've actually focused on his test, and didn't daydream, I wouldn't have had to tell him to focus...

I stopped mid thought as I rounded the corner and saw someone laying in the hallway.

I dropped my bag and ran to the person. As I turned them over, I almost dropped them as I saw who it was. No...

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" I screamed in despair. Teachers and students together came running out into the halls at my calls.

I looked at them helplessly. Our gym teacher walked up to me slowly.

"Tobey, let me see Miss Botsford," she said reaching for Becky.

Okay, I know I'm evil. But to be fair, I'm have not gotten to do a cliff hanger yet, and I will try to not take a long time to update. Review Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry for the short chapter, last time, I think it was supposed to be more of an intro, plus I really wanted to get it up, and I barely got it up. My next chapters shall be longer. Enjoy and review please!

***********************************  
Tobey's POV:

"No," I said turning myself, so our gym teacher couldn't take Becky away from me.

She looked surprised no one had ever disobeyed her. Even me, before now.

"Becky..." Violet said breaking through the crowds and stopping short of me.

"What happened?" Scoops demanded coming through the crowds, glaring at me.

Upon seeing Becky, Violet turned to Scoops and buried her head in his shoulder and started sobbing.

I shakily stood up and staggered to the doors.

"Tobey, come back here right now!" our gym teacher demanded.

"Ambulances won't be fast enough," I said, "call the hospital, so they'll know I'm coming." She was stunned, but I didn't care.

"We're coming with you," Scoops said following me. I started to protest, but decided that we would need all the help we could get.

"Find her monkey and hurry back, I will not wait for you," I said firmly.

They nodded their heads and ran off. I reluctantly laid Becky down and summoned my fastest robot. I loaded her on, and about that time, Violet, Scoops, and her monkey...Bob, I think his name is... came running out of the school.

They clambered on, her monkey pounced over to her, and with one glance at me, immediately started stroking her hair. I commanded my robot to rise and go to the hospital.

People ran screaming as my robot headed to the hospital. Why hadn't Wordgirl, showed up yet? Unless... I glanced over to Becky and watched her struggle for breath.

No. It couldn't be, she proved me wrong many times. I shook my head to rid my mind of those thoughts and started trying to piece together what happened to Becky.

"Tobey... why do you care, why are you doing this?" Violet asked hesitantly breaking me from my thoughts.

I didn't know why I was doing this.

"I-I... she is a worthy opponent, and... and Wordgirl... would be proud of me," I rambled.

"You care for her, don't you?" she asked.

Her question took me by surprise. Do I care for Becky? I thought of how I felt about her, and mostly it was annoyance and confusion, but deep in there I felt something, that I only felt for one other person, Wordgirl.

This was definitely surprising feelings, but the more I thought about it, the more obvious it became, I love Becky!

"Tobey?" Violet asked.

I didn't answer, for we were arriving at the hospital. I jumped off, as my robot lowered down, and pulled Becky's limp form into my arms. I staggered inside.

As soon as I entered, doctors and nurses came running up and they took Becky from me.

"NO!" I yelled reaching out for her, but no one heard me over all the confusion.

Then... they all left, as soon as they appeared, they were gone.

I dropped to my knees.

Violet and Scoops walked past me, and her monkey rubbed my back. He extended a hand and helped me up. I followed Scoops and Violet to the waiting room, and collapsed in a chair.

What was wrong with her? Allergic reaction? No... well maybe? Maybe she was just really tired?

I gave up in frustration. I was no doctor! Soon I found myself drifting off to sleep.

"Tobey, Tobey, wake up," someone said shaking my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I groaned sitting up.

"The doctor is here," Violet said.

Then I remembered everything. I hopped up and ran over to where the doctor stood already joined by Scoops and Becky's monkey.

"Becky is... still unconscious she obviously passed out from lack of oxygen, but, I'm not sure why. I have never seen this kind of disease before, all I can do is study it some more, and hope for the best... I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," he said turning to walk away.

My heart stopped, Becky was going to die. No... my head spun and I felt myself falling backwards.

"No..." I whispered.

So what did you think of this one? Huh? Not much else to say, but please review! I love when you do! 


End file.
